Poisoned OBSESSION
by Alexzandira Agent of Twilight
Summary: This is what happens when your friends are loonies one might think you found at the 99 cents store.Things could only get worst as one of your friends grows a bad Obession...for YOU! RS,CL,NA,KA. and a lot more.Warning for authors crazyness.
1. Puzzels?

Poisoned O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N By: Rain Alex

Chapter 1: Puzzles?  
HappyChristmas? But it's the New Year 2005! Said Sora as he looked at the letter his mother and Father had sent him from Europe . Maybe they forgot to tell you in advance cause' so they sent it anyway so you'd know they won't be able to write for a while. Said Cloud. Nah can't be they must have meant to send it but the post office must of lost it. Said Leon crossing his arms over his chest. But then look at the pictures they sent it looks to me that their having the time of their lives! Said Cloud looking through the pictures for the 100th time. Gimmie Cloud you picture hog. Said Riku taking the pictures away from Cloud. Cloud gave a "humph" in response as he muttered something about silver haired people always thinking that their hot when their not and how they stole all the glory from blonde people like him. Don't worry Cloud I'll be taking your blonde pride next, it's just a matter of time and planning. Said Riku sarcastically. Cloud narrowed his eyes and smirked but said nothing more to Riku. See I win I always win when it comes to blonde people and certain red heads along with some brunettes. Said Riku eyeing all the people in the room. That's it kill him, get it over with his ego is as big as the the God-dammed moon, and were feeding it by saying and doing the smallest of things, somebody give me a knife. Said Cloud as he advanced towards Riku who was now attempting to run away. Leon stood up and grabbed Riku's hands and body. Aww Leon you know I wasn't talking about you I meant ummm Sora! Said Riku struggling agenst Leon grip. What me! Said Sora standing up as well about to help Cloud. No no no no no never Sora you know I meant Leon! Said Riku getting really scared now that Cloud was only a few centimeters away from him. Oh really now! Here Cloud he's all yours. Said Leon handing Riku over to Cloud Ohhhhhhh shit. Said Riku just realizing what he said. Shit is right Riku now tell me said Cloud taking out his lighter. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't burn my face! Screamed Riku. Deep fried or baked? Asked Cloud as his lit the lighter just as the lights went out. Huh? Asked everyone in the room. Deep fried or baked? Asked Cloud. The Hell weren't you going to kill me just now? Ya know burn me. Said Riku in disbelieve at Clouds actions. Ummm no be cause I'm going to order Chinese food and I wanted to know how you wanted the chicken, and because the lights went out I took out my lighter so we could see. Said Cloud his face showing no sign of amusement. Riku thought it over for a while as everyone's eyebrows rose at Cloud. click huh? Said Riku in confusion what just happened? My God you should of seen your face! Said Cloud as he fell on the floor laughing his brains out. Leon let go of Riku and shock his head muttering about how stupid and immature Cloud could be at times and how almost every blonde he knew acted like this. I got it! Squealed Kairi holding up the puzzle box that came with the lettler Sora got. Everyone Stopped and turned to Kairi before shacking their heads and turning back to Cloud and Riku. Well I'm up for Chinese Food said Sora. Everyone agreed and went into the kitchen. Leon went over to Cloud and stageled him, and then he started to feel him and go into his pockets. What the hell are you doing? Asked Cloud swatting of Leon's offending hands. Getting your lighter dummy said Leon simply as he dug into one of Cloud pockets and took out the lighter. Well you could at least ask me first! Yelled Cloud as he pushed Leon off of him. Hn was Leon's replied as he smirked, got up and walked away. I hate you. Said Riku to Cloud as he purposely steped on him while making his way to Kairi. Hurt much? Spat Cloud as he tried to get up only to be steped on by Sora who came running. Come on you two Leon said if you don't get in here hes going to make you pay for the entire meal! said Sora in a hurry. Hey wheres Cloud and since when did the floor move? Ask Sora looking around while starching his head. Riku laughed and walk over to Sora steping on Clouds Leg in the prosses and Bowed Sora's head to the ground. Cloud Oh gosh I'm sorry didn't see you there! Oh you notice Riku but you don't notice poor old Cloud you see you silver haired people are takeing away all the glory from blondes. Us bloundes used to roam the lands freely noticed where ever we went.We were loved and appresated now look at us redused to nothing like dark haired people and red heads. Argued Cloud. What you don't like red heads? asked Kairi angrily as she got up. No I like them, I just don't like you much you destroy the image with your eyes their the wrong color they should be green not blue whore. Said Cloud casualy to Kairi as he crossed his hands behind his head. Kairi made a move to hit Cloud but he stoped her and said in defence " Hit me or step on me Kairi and I'll make sure your eyes match your hair not only that I'll personally make sure that you never take a bath or wash your hair with out it turning a different color every time. Kairi considered Cloud words for a mintue before finaly coming to the concluesion that he's just playing around and she pushed Riku and Sora off of him, Hit him, Tap danced on him, Pushed Riku and Sora on him, Smacked him, pulled Riku and Sora off him again, sit on him with her butt in his face, and finaly Kairi Pulled him off his feet and threw him out an open window, but she wasn't done yet oh no she just had to go out side which at that time was night time not to mention Raining cats and dogs, and pushed Clouds beautiful face into the mud where all the worms and ants and creppy crallies happened to be at the time. Oh God Kairi that is just nasty and down right ugly said Riku looking out the window with a disgusted look on his face. Not to mention sick and gross added Sora with the same look. You see how he's not moving Kairi either he's dead or He's planning on how to kill you. Said Leon from out of nowhere with a vido camera in his hand. Oh my God I killed him! Screamed Kairi. I wouldn't be too surprised if you did. Muttered Riku. Cloud, Cloud CLOUD WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME I HAVE A FUTURE TOO YOU KNOW CLOUD CLOUD!!!!! Screamed Kairi pounding on Clouds chest. Do you smell that? Asked Riku to Sora. Sora sniffed the air and looked behind Riku, Sora's jaw dropped and his eyes went as wide as a deer about to be hit by a 16 weeler truck. THE CURTAINS ON FIRE!!!! Screamed Sora as he begain to panic and run around the room pointing at the fire like a sim when the stoves on fire. Oh God don't worry Sora I got it said Kairi jumping in the window with Cloud right behind her, Kairi grapped a fire exstingisher from out of no where and begain to spray the fire at a close distance like a sim does when the stove's on fire. Kairi watch out yelled Leon. Too late a spark flew over to Kairi's skirt and set it on fire soon Kairi's whole body was set on flames. AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Yelled Kairi as she ran around the room waveing her hands like a sim on fire everyone fled from the house and ran down the street to the bus stop, the bus came and they got on it soon they passed Sora's burning home where Kairi was out side rolling around in the mudd half naked still of fire. Everyone eyes widen as they passed the house which was half on fire. The bus driver stoped and called the fire department withen 2 minutes of watching Sora's house burn they came and the bus driver left to wards the mall. The gang got out and ran in side the mall screaming like idouts. Holy Sora if Kairi dies I just wanna say how sorry I am for trying to hook you both up. Cried Cloud in to Sora's arms. My house My parents wiil never turest me again! Cried Sora. Stop crying dammit! Yelled Leon. Make me you big meenie! Yelled Cloud. Our father who art in heaven prayed Riku furiously. Everyone at the mall had frozed at the pityfull sight of the misarble teenagers at the frount door. Teens these days said an old man.

Rainies Note: When I came up with my pen name "Immortal Aya" I said this was going to be the name fan whould know me by but them all of a sudden I wanted to change my pen name to my real name but because of how many hits I got I didn't want anyone to think I was someone elce other than me! I wanna change it but I don't want to lose my fans. Aya-Marie is the name of one of my friends and well it also the name of Aya from Ceres Celestrial Legends or Ayashi no Ceres and well I loved the name so much that I used it but I like my name better "Rain"…My entire family has strange names, like my grandmothers name is Princess Langly. Imange that every one has to call you princess I bet she was treated like one! And my dad's name is Alexzan. And my moms name is Rain-something…(yes I don't know my moms name don't pester me ok.) but me and my twins name is a combanation of our parents name..It's a tradition in the family…. And have you noticed I allways start out everyone of my stories funny? The only one not funny is CM and TD……Oh well enough of my babbling…..I wanna thank Sabrina (you know who you are) for contacting me and saying how good I am and for pointing out the fact that I talk a lot when I online.Marcus Thanks for the warning about Kazta and music files. Paine YOUR PRESENTS IS REQURIED!! Ummm BladeDantaieSmith (Did I get it right or should I use FinkBlade?) did you email me back? wishing hard I'm sorry about Septhmorth and Septhroith but their two different People in Psychobabble I didn't spell the name wrong! See it took me this long to say it! Be happy and I'm sorry peoples but I was stuck in ST.Kitts with out an internet contion and I forgot my book of fanfic at home. This has been the saddest 3 weeks in my life really I died and was on automactic I missed 3 weeks worth of Ghoust in the Shell: Stand alone complex, Fullmetel Alchmist, Super milk chan and any and Every Adult Swim anime show! I only had my SP with my Kingdom Hearts Chain of memories and Vaioie to keep me happy. Oh yes did I tell you! I'm IN THE REVERSE/REBIRTH MODE SINCE CHRISTMAS! And the charter you play as is none other than the wonderfull -----Simple and Clean starts playing on a loud specker and blocks out what Rain said---- And also you can vist cool places like the mysterious Twlight town and --The loud specker turns on again blocking out Rains words---- KH is hot the graphics are extremely impressive and you see it best when you come out of Anlantica and you see Namine and after som dilong you see Sora looking and Namine turns into Kairi but Sora doesn't know who she is.(Go Sora!) That was amazing…well before the note becomes the storie Sayanora! 


	2. Crashing

Poisoned O.B.E.S.S.I.O.N By: Rain Alex Chapter 2 : Crashing   
Ok is everyone alive and here. Said Leon. A bunch of yeses were returned in response. Ok who s-s-started the f-f-Fire asked a still shacking Sora. Everyone eyes darted to Leon and Cloud. What did I do? Asked Leon in a cold tone. You took the lighter from Cloud and used it to light candals did you perhaps leave one by the curtains! Questioned Sora in a I-know-you-did-it-so-don't-lie kind of voice. That was Kairi she moved the candel when she tried to beat me up. Said Cloud who at the time was holding Leon for surport. Then she deserved what she got too bad that wasn't her house. Said Riku getting up from the ground. So does anyone have any money? Asked Leon. No replied the gang. Well where are we going to chrash for the night? Asked Cloud. Riku's said Sora. Leon's said Cloud. Cloud's said Leon. Leon's said Riku. Woah hold on lets vote shall we. Suggested Sora. Hold on whats the newest item you just got. Asked Riku. Be truthfull now added Cloud. I got the Sims 2 for the PC said Riku. I got Midnight Club 2 said Cloud. Really that game is hot! Said Sora. I got SSX, Karaoke Revoloution 3 with like 4 headsets,Dance Dance Revoloution: Ultramix with 2 dance baords. Said Leon lazily. Everybody stared at Leon with their mouths wide open. Leon's house said Riku,Cloud and Sora at the same time. But we didn't even vote! Said Leon in distress. We don't need to. Said Sora as all three boys ran out the door to Leon's house. Dummies. Said Leon as he ran after them.

Rainies Note: I bet your wondering how the hell this is so shourt. Well don't forget but I wanted the trip to Leon's house to be by it's self so I had to do it don't worry I'm make up for it in the next chappie…entitled "Findings" 


End file.
